Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special:Return of Nightmare
|image=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special Return of Nightmare.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |production = TVS1 |broadcast = TV Special|season = 3}} The cast venture to the darkness beyond the MLP Universe.The CMCs tag along.The cast eventually encounter Nyx,The CMC's honoary 4th member.This fated meeting is interrupted when a villain named Nightmare attempts to spread nightmares across the universe.Meanwhile,The O.W.C.A. Trio (Perry,Kiki and Larry) attepts to rescue Emily and Emily-2. Overview This special is seperated to 3 portions:Main Plot,Side Story and Climax. The Main Plot titled The Darkness Begins ''features the characters venturing beyond the Everfree Forest in the MLPFIM Universe and met an honoary member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders,Nyx who reveals that Nexus is planning to bring back the Children of Nightmare.So the characters help her to stop Nexus' plan The Side-Story titled ''The Perfect Science Fair Project ''features Iantha helping Juliette with her project for the Danville Science Fair and tried hard to think of a perfect science experiment. The Climax titled ''Return of Nightmare ''is the convergence of the two portions and it features the characters trying to put a stop Nexus's plan. Episode Summary ''to be added...... Songs *Breaking Out *A Perfect Experiment *Stay the Ride Alive (end-credit song) Background Information *This is the 1st episode that was not part of the regular episode cycle.Instead,it is labeled as a TV Special (though it did chronogically took place between Ze Powerful Source and Around the Sphere in 8 Hours) *This special makes references to the MLPFIM fanfic Past Sins: **Nyx appeared and that she had turn herself back to a filly at some point. **The CMCs are in a same prison from that story except that it's in a different location. **Apple Bloom mentions the Children of Nightmare. **Nexus appeared as well,trying to get his revenge on Nyx. *The music video uses the end-credit song 'Stay the Ride Alive' to promote this special. more coming soon... Continuity to be added..... Allusions *As the TV Specials bear resemblance to the Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Movie Wars '''films,this special share similar traits with '''Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W and Decade Movie War 2010: **The The Darkness Begins ''portion has similarities with the Decade portion '''Kamen Rider Decade:The Last Story'.The 1st one is that the story has a conclusion to every clues that was hinted throughout the series as with The Last Story being a conclusion for Decade.The 2nd one is that a character have gone missing or never seen.In this case Nyx and Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade. **The The Perfect Science Fair Project ''portion has similarities with the W portion' Kamen Rider W:Begins Night'.The 1st one is that a villain uses a characters' memories against him/her.The 2nd one is that a flashback to a person's past is shown.In this case,Shotaro and Iantha. **The ''Return of Nightmare ''portion has similarities with the '''Movie War 2010' portion.The 1st one is it beign the title also a subtitle of the TV Special.The 2nd one is that a villain merges with another villain to form a monster. **Coincidentally,the end-credit song 'Stay the Ride Alive' is also the end-credit song for that film. more coming soon.... Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Special episodes Category:Halloween Episodes